Into The Abyss
by FromTheAbyss
Summary: From the Abyss, twins were created; one of Light and one of Darkness. They existed as one between the Abyss and the world beyond it, each desiring their own freedom. But as they seeked it, more than just the truth is revealed. Minor!PandoraHearts; LVxHP


Notes: My first story! One that I'm not sure is going to be a series, but we'll have to see on how the reviews go... But anyway, I think I've got a pretty good idea to make my first story interesting enough to read. It's an idea that I've had for quite a while and have went over in my head several times... So... It's also a good twist for Harry Potter and his universe, I would think! I just hope you all like it! Fingers crossed!

I had made it into a type of crossover with the anime Pandora Hearts; but since I don't use of the characters from the anime (Except by use of a name or two... Or three...), I didn't think it belonged in the crossover section. Plus I tried to mainly make this story into a Harry Potter fanfiction, so I couldn't change too much and I surely did NOT want it to go in the Crossover Section in . But yeah, hope you enjoy my story! Please: Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I own only my ideas and plot. Any OC's are also mine!

WARNINGS!: MAJOR SLASH AMONGST CHARACTERS! MINOR SLASH INCEST (Guess who?)! VIOLENT THEMES! SEX!

Summary: From the Abyss, twins were created; one of Light and one of Darkness. They were similar in appearance but their colors differed from each other, as did their personalities. They existed as one in two different worlds, but there was no freedom for the one trapped in the deepest part of the Abyss. But beyond that world, the other was trapped in the deepest part of his own madness. As they seek freedom from their loneliness, the truth soon follows. SLASH!LV(Tom)x HP(Will of the Abyss)&LP(Intention of the Abyss)~ Minor!Pandora Hearts crossover~ MAJOR AU!Harry Potter World.

**Into The Abyss **

**(A Harry Potter Fanfic)**

_**Prologue:**_

**F**rom the moment Petunia Dursley accepted her demon sister's spawn into their home, she knew she had just made the worst mistake of a lifetime. Just looking into those abnormally emerald-green colored eyes of his made her wonder just what _freakishness_ she was condemning her family to. To think that she had just gotten away from her damned sister and was now unfortunate enough to be left with her _abnormal _son over some _freak_ accident that had happened.

"I won't have it." She hissed as she stared down at the child who dared to demand attention from her. As if she were the freak's mother! Perfect Lily, who was always better than her sister in everything. She was so smart, so beautiful, and _so magical._ Lily had been everything that she had craved to be. But not anymore, Petunia was better than her sister now. After all, she was still alive, unlike her so-called _"wonderful" _sister.

_"Mama... Mama..." _

Bitter hatred came boiling up to the surface, so sudden that she couldn't stop the words that came out of her mouth.

"Your mother is dead! And good riddance, I say!"

And she hadn't even bothered to try.

Petunia left the child in the cupboard under the stairs as she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She left him as she ate breakfast with her husband, Vernon Dursley, and as she fed her own child, Dudley Dursley. She forgot him till just the moment when she had kissed a goodbye to Vernon as he left for work; leaving her to the domino effect of the freak's crying and Dudley following soon after.

With a rather nasty look on her face, Petunia quickly unlocked the cupboard door and swung the crying child out by his arms. With the threat of, _"I'll give you something to cry about...", _she set the boy down on the kitchen chair without so much as a backward glance and made her way to the fridge for the milk she had gotten just yesterday. She ignored the baby formula that sat right above the milk on the first shelf, seeing as how she thought he didn't deserve what clearly belonged to _her precious Duddykins._

She fed the boy a small bottle of milk before she decided she had fed him enough for the day. She took him back to his cupboard, not bothering with the light overhead, and decided she would change his diaper later when she had time before moving off to care for her son who was whining for food. She fed him once more till he was quiet again and rocked him to sleep, humming all the while.

Petunia did eventually come back to the cupboard and tend to the child - if not a bit carelessly. She unintentionally left behind bruises on his arms and legs from handling him too roughly, but she made sure to hit him in the face to stop his cries and make him be silent. The sound of the door opening just as she finished with him completely changed her mood and even brought a smile to her face. She made sure to look nowhere at the child as she smiled, making sure to give him no attention.

She left the boy in the darkness of the cupboard; alone, she had thought.

A roar of, **"I won't have it! That _freakishness! _Not under my roof!"** was loud enough to fighten Dudley into a crying fit.

There was the sound of gentle shushing and cooing till the crying settled down, and then:

"Don't worry, Pet. This rubbish ends here and now! That boy... We'll beat it out of him if we have to."

Unaware to the child under the stairs, there was a celebration in his name. They hailed him as The-Boy-Who-Lived and they cheered and toasted to a good life for the boy savior. He was to go down in History as a legend who stood up to the Dark Lord. Fact was replaced with Fiction. Until the time when History was to be revealed in truth.

_Soft, ivory colored eyes gazed innocently at the sparkling white lights shining all around. A child's laughter filled the world as baby arms reached out for the world encased in white. _

"To Harry Potter! The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

_Dark, emerald-green eyes gazed out at the darkness that surrounded his pain-filled world. Laughter echoed all around him as he lay confined in the small room that promised only more pain. _

The chorus of cheers and the raising of glasses in honor filled the night.

And so it began.

* * *

REVIEW/RATE!


End file.
